1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems, apparatus, and computer-readable storage medium for recording an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Known printing systems allow a plurality of users to share a printer by wire or wirelessly. in a known technique to improve the security of printing in such printing systems, a user may transmit the image data for an image to be printed to a printer from a terminal, and printing (i.e., secure printing) is performed only after an authentication procedure has been performed using an operation panel of the printer. Nevertheless, when a user transmits authentication information to a printer, a list of printable data files is displayed on the operation panel of the printer. At that time, another user may view certain identification information that the transmitting user would like to keep secret, such as the names of the data files, thereby revealing that secret information to the other user.